


Dancing with the devil (monster!carm fanfic)

by KolarJack18



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, monster!Carm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KolarJack18/pseuds/KolarJack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by artwork done by @adamantred)<br/>"You scared?"<br/>Laura looked at her lover on the other side of the bed, her eyes were brighter than the moon<br/>"Scared of what?" she said in puzzlement "of a little bloodshed?"<br/>"Blood doesn't mean the same thing to everyone" Carmilla came closer to her prey<br/>"Can we just..pretend..just for tonight if there was any other way?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Intro: Laura is upset she drove Carmilla out and after hearing screaming from outside, she sees a black panther heading towards the fish god

Laura was in the kitchen filling up another ice cream bucket. Her eyes still wet from all the tears she cried. Laura was in bad shape and needed another tank of ice cream she thought. They ran out of cookies, so Laura had to settle for ice cream. Laura started to have dreams again. Bad Dreams. The nightmares that she was having, reminded her of the times when Carmilla would comfort and make the bad dreams go away. But, that was weeks ago she thought and now she is stuck alone in the dark, having these bad dreams.

"You know..eating a lot junk food will give you diabetes" Lafontaine stood firmly against the wall, smirking at Laura.

"Well its the only medicine I have to make me feel better" Laura said. Lafontaine tried to cheer Laura up with cheap humor. But Laura knew it wouldn't make her smile.

Laura started to eat a big chunk of chocolate ice cream while Laf was shaking her head in disappointment. Laura grabbed the big carton of ice cream and dragged in to the desk where her webcam was. She looked at the webcam for a bit and thought it was a good time to record.

So she put her carton to the side and pressed the record button. "Hello viewers, i would like to inform you that we all still alive, despite the fact that we are losing the undergoing war, but we are pulling through one step at a time" "You are probably wondering where everybody is at: Danny is out there trying to fight back the forces, Laf is working on a invention that may help us, Perry is in the library upstairs trying to find out more info about the Corvae or...how to stop Voldie..and--"

Laura heard something from the corner of the room where the entrance is and turned around, loud music can be played through the earbuds of this little girl. "Ah...and there is Brooke"

Brooke was wearing a shirt and hood, her pants were black and red, and she was only 16 years old. "Your probably wondering who that is" Laura turned to Brooke "Brooke introduce yourself"

"What!?" Brooke was busying listening to the modern music and Laura shook her head. 

"Turn that music down!" Laura raised her voice and Brooke lowered her volume.

"What?" Brooke had a type of american accent.

"The viewers wanna know who you are" Laura said

"Um my name is brooke....is that all?"

"Tell them your origin or past story"

Brooke huffed in annoyance "I'm from america?....and i'm stuck in this fucking hellhole"

"Watch that language!" Laura scowled

"Whatever" Brooke walked up to the webcam "Sup viewers" and gave a peace sign. This made Laura giggle.

"Brooke here is the fun one" Laura said. This made Brooke grin. 

"That's right...more fun than a certain someone"

Laura knew exactly who she was referring to. Carmilla she thought. The sound of her name made Laura upset and worried. What is Carm doing right now she thought. She went out earlier to search for Carmilla, but saw nothing but fog. Although, Laura could feel a presence near by but she was getting tired and cold and went back to the house.

The front door went open and in came Perry. "Hey Perry...why do you have creepy looking books" 

"Well i don't know if you noticed Laura, but we are losing" Perry put the books down on the desk.

"So i figured we use some of the dean's books because who has better stuff on supernatural things than the dean"

"True dat" Brooke said.

*screams could be heard from outside*

"What the---is that?" Laura saddened

"Wow..that is a really big cat" Perry saw in amazement

Soon after the screams Laf and Danny came in.

"What do you think she is doing?" Danny said

"I don't know but it looks like shes heading straight for the fish god" 

Suddenly, Laura realized why Carmilla was heading towards the crater.

"Oh no..." Laura whispered "Shes gonna drink the fish's blood"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red is the only thing Carmilla could see. All the blood and gore was only blurry visions because of Carm's one true goal. Lophii's blood. Focus...Focus was the only thing driving Carmilla toward her destination, but the zetas were crowding her and trying to tame the great beast. The only thing on Carm's mind right now is revenge. Revenge for her fallen comrade.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback*

"So what did you wanna talk about Mattie" Carmilla leaned up against the wall

"Stop all this fooling around and listen. I know a way to defeat Baron" 

Carmilla raised her eyebrow "I'm listening"

"The fish's blood is the key" Mattie said

Carmilla's eye widened and immediately shook her head "You are insane"

"Please here me out sis. The legends and tales about supernatural drinking the fish's blood and getting super abilities is true"

Carmilla combed her hair with her fingers "But what all the tales where people died or went insane"

"Look...what i'm trying to say is I'm going to drink the fish's blood and wanted to know if you wanted to do it with me" 

"Mattie no...you'll die"

"It's the only way sis. God, i wish you could see that"

Carmilla banged her head against the wall "I will think about it"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla finally made her way to the crater, she stared down at the fish's god dead body. What if I die she starts to wonder. Will I go mad? or will I become something that's out of my control. Carmilla stopped wondering and went into human form. Her mouth was all blooding and still fresh. She walked up close to the fish. 

But suddenly she was shot in the thigh with an arrow, she grunted and pulled it out and looked around to see who had done it. "Bullseye" Theo could be seen on the other end of the street.

"Good work my boy" Baron is standing right beside him and looked upon Carmilla.

"Your surrounded Karnstein" Baron said in a cocky voice "Your time here is up and you lost your welcome"

Carmilla then was getting surrounded by a huge herd of zetas and villagers. Apparently, the zetas and the villagers teamed up. This made Carm even more annoyed. "No matter how many are you out there, this fire in my soul keeps on burning"

Carmilla turned to the fish's blood and bit into it

"Someone Stop her!" Baron demanded and crowds of men started to bolt toward the crater

Battle cries could be heard all around. With stakes and pitchforks in their hands charged at Carm who was drinking the fish's blood. She started to feel it, the effects of it, her veins lit up blue. Something started to form on her head. Horns, it looked like from a distance. Her light burned brighter and it made the zetas and the villagers stop and gaze upon what seemed to be a goddess.

"Sweet cherries" Baron said in awe.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laf,Perry,Danny, and Laura were all watching the live action from their window.

"What the hell is happening out there?" Danny said wondering where the light is coming from

"She....she did it" Laura said "She drank the fish's blood and lived"

"So...is she like a super vampire?" Lafontaine said

"Whatever she is now. She looks like a total badass" Brooke said while recording the whole thing with her phone "This is totally going on youtube"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The light started to dim down and forward came the new Carmilla, only she didn't look the same. Her eyes were bright blue and horns stuck up on top of her head. "Mattie was right" Carmilla said looking at her hands which were glowing with a blue aura. 

Baron snapped out of his daze and looked at his army. "Don't just stand there! Seize her!"

The crowd then ran again at the now super vampire that was standing before them. "Fools" Carmilla turned into a black panther which now had a purple aura started to kill more zetas and villagers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We gotta do something!" Laura said in panic

"Why she kinda got this covered" Brooke said not seeing what the problem is.

"Its the fact now she has the ability to level the school and kill us all" Danny said

Laura, who couldn't stand it any longer, got up and ran outside.

"Laura No!" Danny said while Laura ran off.

Laura was jumping over dead bodies to catch up to the black panther and didn't worry about the fact she is going into a dangerous place but more worried about the person she is trying to convey. She was just only a few feet away from where the black panther was killing. "Carm!" her voice echoed into the night sky. The black panther growled and leaped in front of Laura and snarled. 

She didn't know what to say but she said a few words "Carm please stop killing. Look, i know what happened can't be undone but you gotta stop killing, they are not responsible for Mattie's death"

Mattie, Carm's inner self thought. The black panther then walked up to Laura and huffed in anger. Laure being in her nice nature hugged the huge beast. The black panther at first wanted to push Laura away but instead the huge beast started to tear up. Laura could feel tears on the panther's face."Its ok" Laura said over and over again. Never more have Carm hated Laura so much right now but she still had some love for her it brought her to tears.

But their little reunion was cut short when Laura suddenly yelped and fell into the ground. The black panther turned back into Carm to see what happened. 

Laura was struck in the back by a gunshot.

"Sorry to cut your little love scene short but i have a job to do" Baron who was standing firmly still with a gun in his hands. 

Laura gagged and was coughing, barely could even breath. Carm who was already crying, cried even more. She then looked at Baron who had the gun still in his hands "Your dead" Carmilla in less than 3 seconds had Baron by the neck and the gun dropped to the ground. "There would be a million different ways to kill you right now, but ill make this quick " she vowed and drove a hand in his chest and out came his heart. Baron fell to the ground and his mouth filled with blood.

Carmilla then turned her attention back to Laura who was bleeding out fast. Carmilla had two chooses to make: One-run as fast as hell to the nearest hospital probably miles and miles away or Option two....turn her

"Laura!" Lafontaine and Danny came running over to a bleeding Laura.

"Oh god no" Danny said

"We gotta get her to a hospital...fast" Laf said

"The nearest hospital is miles from here how the hell are we gonna get there in time"

"I could turn her" Carmilla suggested

"Hell no. No way" Danny refused to let Carmilla turn Laura into something that Danny will hate

"Do....it" Laura said in a faded voice "C..ha..nge me" Laura reached out her hand to Carm. Carm couldn't help feel miserable, but didn't make her lose focus. 

"Ok...but promise me you will never regret it." Carmilla seriously said

"I promise" Laura said on the edge of death.

and with that The jaws of life bit done upon a dying person's neck.


	2. A Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is trying to cope with the fact she is a vampire. Danny is not to happy with it and Carmilla is trying to make things normal for Laura.

20 years later...

 

Moonlight dims from the window into the room. A fire is going in the fireplace. A woman is sitting on a chair in front of the window that overlooks the city lights. The woman takes a sip of her red martini and thinks back in her life. As a Reminder of what she had become.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Flashback*

Laura gasps and jolts up from bed, she had a terrible nightmare that made her wake up. She put her hand on her head and flopped back down and sighed. 

"Finally your awake" Brooke said as she brought a package in and placed it on the floor.

"How long I been out?" Laura asked as she pushed her hair back.

"A few hours" She started to open the package and pulled out some blood bags. "Here you must be hungry" she smirked.

Laura's instincts kicked in and she bolted from the bed and grabbed the blood bag then started to drink really fast. A few seconds into drinking, she snapped out of her phase and dropped the blood bag and covered her mouth. "What....What did i just do?" Confused, she walked to the mirror and stared at it. She noticed she was pale and her eyes are red eyes. "Oh no...don't tell me I'm a---"

"Vampire" Carmilla cut in as she stood by the door,with eyes bright and horns on her head "It won't be so bad, I'll teach you the basics of what you need to do for the first few months." As Carmilla continued, Laura was still not believing what was happening.

"You...you turned me?" Laura said in a fainted voice.

"Ya didn't she not just said that" Brooke said

"Brooke could you leave us alone for a few minutes and go downstairs"

Brooke frowned "And deal with Danny's bitching about how Laura is turned and how things are gonna go down hill"

Carmilla glared "Just go"

As Brooke walked out. Carmilla picked up the blood bag and sipped the rest of it. "Look...I know this is gonna be scary and new to you, but you won't turn out the way you think you are. You are not like that"

Laura carefully sat down on a old chair "I know....i told you i wanted this to happen and i have to face the outcome" 

Carmilla nodded "It's not so bad being a vampire. You might like it, you might not"

"Do you like it" Laura asked in thought

"Well if I didn't like this life, I wouldn't be able to meet you" 

"Well...ok" Laura said "And...wheres voldenburg--"

"Dead" Carmilla said it quickly, wanting to change the subject

"Well if he's dead then who is running the school?"

"Nobody at the moment" Carmilla said

"And what about Corvae?"

"All retreated somewhere" Carmilla got up and picked up the package then pulled two blood bags.

"I...don't want another" Laura said and Carmilla raised her eyebrow

"Laura...your gonna have to drink human blood"

"But what happens if i go all out and kill someone---" Laura was interrupted when Carmilla gave her another blood bag.

"I'll supervise you till you learn to control you blood cravings. Starting now"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is all BULLSHIT!" Danny yelled as she paced back and forth for more than 2 hours straight. She still can't get over the fact that Laura is a vampire and she is now like Carmilla, who she hates. The thought of losing Laura to someone irritated her greatly, and as a result, she has been complaining for a few hours every since they got home.

"Can you relax? Laura being a vampire can be a good thing" Lafontaine was on the long chair typing on a computer.

"A good thing?! Like how, Explain to me"

"Well she can be extra help for defeating supernatural things"

"Oh sure. Let her turn into another murder machine" Danny still pacing back and forth

"You need to take a chill pill and get over it, besides Laura being a vampire could be a cool thing" Brooke trying to state the obvious

"Well not to me, I think that this whole thing gonna go straight to hell. Hell! Carmilla could manipulate Laura into taking over the world or something" Danny said

"Oh come on now that's over thinking" Laf said

"But that may be cool tho" Laf and Danny looked at Brooke "Just saying"

Danny sighed "And what about Carmilla...she drank the fish blood and is now unstoppable"

"And your point is?" Brooke said

"That she could level this school and everyone on it" 

"Oh now that's just being paranoid" 

"It could happen" Danny combed her hair with her fingers "I need to talk to Laura"

"Shes with Carmilla--"

"I don't care" Danny then walked up upstairs, and as she walked up. Carmilla came out the room and closed the door.

"Is Laura up yet?" Danny asked

"Yes...but she needs time to herself" Carmilla crossed her arms "She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now...especially you"

"Look...I know that turning Laura was the only way to save her, but i don't want you treating her like a savage"

Carmilla raised her eyebrow "Meaning..."

"Don't make her feel inhuman"

"How would I?" Carmilla questioned

"By making her hurt innocent people because that is not Laura"

"Look Xena. You may not like this, but get to tolerate it, she can't drink blood bags all her life, and she needs to learn how to control her cravings" Carmilla said

Danny wouldn't be able to talk to Laura tonight and she knew it, so she started to end the conversation "Fine...but just remember to never change Laura for who she is" Danny then walked downstairs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura was listening in on the whole conversation. She sat down on her bed and covered her face. This is now me, she thought. She started to wonder all the possible things that she could do in eternity. She thought about spending the rest of her life with Carm and that made her smile. But then, she thought, What would i tell my dad. Thoughts poured into her mind on what she was gonna say. "I'm a vampire now dad" and "I have something to tell you dad...i'm a vampire." She knew her dad was gonna worry and start to notice how pale Laura is. Also, the aging wouldn't change for Laura so her father would also think something is up, that could be another reason to tell him the truth. Laura didn't want to tell her father because he doesn't believe in that stuff. Her father was down-to-earth and would always say things straight up like "The tooth fairy isn't real or Santa or the Easter Bunny." Her father thought supernatural things were non sense. Wait till he finds out what goes on here, she thought. Then back to thinking about not aging. She would see all the people that are her friends grow up and get old. While she is still 19 years old. The thought upset her, the fact of seeing of all her friends dying from old age. While she was still young, but she asked for it. She asked to be turned from the love of her life that she will now spend a eternity with. That all she wanted to think about, the positives, spending a life time with Carm excited her. Seeing the world evolving. Going to places she has never been to. She wanted to do everything with Carm and her only. Laura started to daydream and in that daydream she would be with Carm: at the park,the movies, the beach, a restaurant, traveling to different countries. Then she started to daydream about her and Carm in a warm cosy bed, with a lot of love being shared. Then Laura started to think, maybe a vampire won't be a bad thing, and she grinned. She looked at the open package filled with blood bags and took one. She followed Carmilla's steps on controlling her instincts.

1\. Don't sniff too much of the scent   
2\. Don't overdose   
3\. Don't get blood drunk

But number three was a joke and Laura laughed. She drank some of the blood then stared at the blood. This is my new food diet, Laura smirked at the funny comment to herself. She drank the whole bag then grabbed another and another and another until she had enough. She looked at the floor with scattered blood bags all over. She said to herself. No matter what I do from this point forward, That I will regret a single thing even if the pain kills me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*End of Flashback*

"Miss Hollis?" Laura's butler came in with a tray in his hand "They are waiting for you"

No Response. "Miss Hollis?" The Butler still trying to get a reply

"Sorry Jerald...I'm coming" Laura got up and sipped the remaining martini glass and placed it on the butler's tray.

"May i ask what has been troubling you?"

Laura looked at the butler and smiled "Just a little reminder to myself. That's all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Feedback is always welcomed. Updates will be on weekends or Tuesdays and Thursdays. Stay tuned for more
> 
> Also, can also follow me on tumblr, ninjabunny15@tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed. Stay tuned for more


End file.
